


Shattered

by Fanlady



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Character Death, OOC, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlady/pseuds/Fanlady
Summary: Taufan pergi tanpa sepatah kata, meninggalkan mereka dalam keterpurukan dan juga rasa bersalah. /Day 6 : prompt #10 “Are you sure you want to delete all your memories?” dari Chocolate Bubbletea, dan prompt #11 “Lagu terakhir” dari nevyandini.





	

Pintu berderit terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah kamar bernuansa biru yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, menunjukkan ciri khas pemiliknya. Gempa menatap seisi ruangan itu dengan dada sesak. Ia nyaris tak sanggup memaksa kedua kakinya melangkah masuk. Tapi akhirnya setelah menarik napas dalam beberapa kali, juga setelah memejamkan mata untuk mengusir semua bayangan rindu yang menyergap, Gempa akhirnya berhasil memaksakan dirinya melewati ambang pintu masuk ke kamar itu. Kamar Taufan, sang kakak kembar yang dua bulan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 

Kakak yang begitu putus asa dengan hidupnya —dan memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan menenggak racun. Taufan.

 

.

.

.

**“Shattered”**

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, elemental!siblings, **death chara** , suicide

 **#28DaysDrabbleChallenge** Day 6 : prompt #10 “ **Are you sure you want to delete all your memories?** ” dari **Chocolate Bubbletea** , dan prompt #11 “ **Lagu terakhir** ” dari **nevyandini**.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

 

Halilintar baru saja hendak kembali ke kamarnya saat ia melewati kamar Taufan dan melihat pintunya terbuka. Walau ia sebenarnya enggan untuk mendekati kamar itu lagi sejak kepergian adik kembarnya, tapi Halilintar akhirnya mengintip sedikit ke dalam. Ia melihat Gempa tengah duduk di depan meja belajar dengan ekspresi hampa.

 

“Gempa?” Halilintar memanggil hati-hati. Tak ada reaksi dari Gempa. Ia masih saja duduk bergeming dengan pandangan kosong ke dinding di hadapannya. “Gempa,” ucap Halilintar sedikit lebih keras.

 

Gempa menoleh dan terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Halilintar. “Halilintar. Sedang apa di sini?” tanyanya.

 

“Kau sendiri sedang apa?” tanya Halilintar balik.

 

“Ah, itu ...” Gempa menunduk dan menghela napas panjang. “Tadinya aku berniat membersihkan kamar ini. Tapi ... sepertinya aku tidak sanggup ...”

 

Halilintar yang tadinya hanya berdiri di pintu, perlahan melangkah masuk. Sama seperti Gempa, ia juga harus berusaha keras menahan luapan perasaan yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya saat berada di ruangan ini. Semua yang ada di sini mengingatkan pada Taufan. Seprai biru yang berantakan, berbagai poster band-band terkenal yang mulai kusam, tumpukan komik di salah satu sudut meja belajar, dan bahkan walau sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu, kamar ini masih memiliki aroma Taufan. Dan itu membuat Halilintar merasa marah, kecewa, sedih, juga bersalah. Semua perasaan yang harus terus dibendungnya sejak kepergian Taufan.

 

“Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tak akan menyentuh kamar ini lagi?” kata Halilintar. Ia menyenderkan punggung di dinding dan berusaha untuk tidak memandang ke arah tempat tidur yang kosong.

 

“Tapi kamarnya sudah berdebu, kasihan,” balas Gempa pelan. Ia menyentuhkan jarinya di meja belajar dan memandang lapisan tipis debu yang tercetak di sana. “Setidaknya kita tetap harus membersihkannya beberapa minggu sekali. Tentu saja tanpa memindahkan letak barang-barang di sini.”

 

“Biarkan saja kamar ini berdebu. Kalau perlu kita hancurkan saja sekalian tempat ini. Sudah kubilang sejak awal, lebih baik kita singkirkan semuanya. Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi.” Suara Halilintar sarat kemarahan, yang telah berusaha dipendamnya selama beberapa bulan belakangan.

 

“Halilintar ... kau benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan semua kenangan Taufan?” tanya Gempa. Halilintar tak menjawab. “Kau ... ingin melupakan Taufan?”

 

“Tak masalah, kan?” Halilintar menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan amarahnya. “Lagipula, dia yang lebih dulu memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan kita. Dia tak pernah menganggap kita saudaranya, tak pernah peduli untuk berbagi masalah apa pun dengan kita. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri tanpa pernah bercerita apa pun ‘kan?”

 

Semua rasa kecewa dan sakit hati yang dirasakan Halilintar sejak ia mengetahui sang adik bunuh diri, terasa menggelegak di dasar perutnya. Ia ingin menghancurkan semua yang ada di kamar ini. Ia ingin menyingkirkan semua hal yang berhubungan dnegan Taufan dari hidupnya. Halilintar berharap ia bisa menghapus memorinya, kemudian meyakinkan diri bahwa ia hanya memiliki satu adik kembar, bukan dua. Tak pernah ada dua.

 

“Kau tahu sendiri Taufan orang yang seperti apa. Dia tak ingin menyusahkan orang. Taufan tak pernah mau membebankan masalahnya pada orang lain dan hanya menyimpannya sendiri. Karena itu dia tak pernah bercerita,” ujar Gempa. Hatinya sendiri terasa sakit setiap kali teringat sang kakak kedua.

 

Kepergian Taufan begitu tiba-tiba, bahkan sampai sekarang Gempa masih tak percaya kakaknya itu telah tiada. Bagaimana mungkin Taufan yang selalu ceria seolah tak punya beban apa pun, tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja? Masalah apa yag dihadapinya sehingga ia berpikir tak ada jalan keluar lain lagi? Kenapa ia tak pernah memberitahu apa-apa pada mereka?

 

Gempa memejamkan mata, dan ingatan tentang hari itu mengalir begitu saja ke dalam benaknya tanpa bisa dicegah.

 

.

.

.

 

Hari itu sama saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Gempa bangun lebih pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua kakaknya. Halilintar turun tak lama setelahnya, membantu menyiapkan meja makan untuk mereka sarapan. Tapi setelah semuanya beres, dan Halilintar serta Gempa telah duduk di meja makan, Taufan belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Biasanya ia sudah muncul sebelum Gempa selesai memasak, kemudian sibuk mengganggu Gempa dengan berceloteh ini-itu. Dan hari itu, Taufan tidak muncul.

 

Halilintar menawarkan diri untuk pergi mengecek, dan Gempa hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit khawatir. Ia baru ingat tak  melihat Taufan sejak tadi malam. Taufan memberitahunya ia sedang tak ingin diganggu, maka walau merasa sedikit aneh, Gempa tak bertanya mengapa kakaknya itu tak muncul di meja makan semalam. Mungkin Taufan sedang ada masalah, dan ingin menyendiri selama beberapa waktu.

 

Gempaa duduk menunggu sendirian di meja makan, namun setelah hampir lima belas menit berlalu, Taufan maupun Halilintar tak kunjung muncul. Maka Gempa memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul. Dan yang dilihatnya saat itu tak akan pernah hilang dari benaknya, sekeras apa pun Gempa berusaha menghapusnya.

 

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Halilintar yang duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu kamar Taufan. Wajahnya terlihat _shock_ dan pucat seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Tapi Gempa tahu sesaat kemudian bahwa yang dilihatnya jauh lebih mengerikan dari itu. Taufan terbaring tak bergerak di lantai kamarnya. Sebuah botol kosong terguling beberapa senti dari jari-jarinya yang memucat. Persis di sebelahnya, sebuah _cutter_ berlumuran darah tergeletak di tengah kubangan cairan merah pekat yang mulai mengering.

 

Gempa berteriak. Ia berlari melewati Halilintar yang masih dilanda _shock_ dan menghampiri Taufan. Ia mengguncang keras tubuh sang kakak dan berusaha memanggil, tapi sia-sia. Tubuh dalam dekapannya itu sedingin es, nyaris membiru. Kedua mata itu tetap terpejam, tak peduli panggilan putus asa yang terus diteriakkannya. Gempa menangis dan menjerit berulang-ulang, tapi tetap tak ada hasil.

 

Hari itu, sebagian hidup Gempa terasa direnggut paksa darinya. Dan ia tak akan pernah bisa mednapatkannya kembali. Tak akan pernah.

 

.

.

.

 

“Dia benar-benar bodoh ...”

 

Ucapan Halilintar menyentak Gempa dari lamunannya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat Halilintar yang kini duduk di atas tempat tidur.

 

“Kenapa ... dia tidak pernah bilang apa-apa pada kita? Apa kita tak berarti apa-apa untuknya?” Halilintar berujar pahit.

 

“Kita tak akan pernah tahu,” balas Gempa hampa. Ia menatap pigura berisi foto Taufan yang sedang tertawa lebar. “Tak pernah ada yang mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Taufan. Bahkan kita saudara kembarnya pun tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Dia tak mudah percaya pada orang dan lebih suka menyimpan semuanya sendiri.”

 

“Dasar bodoh. Setidaknya dia harus mempercayai kita sebagai saudaranya,” kata Halilintar.

 

“Jangan mengatai orang yang sudah meninggal, Halilintar. Nanti kau bisa kualat,” ujar Gempa datar. Ia bangkit dair duduknya dan memandang seisi kamar. “Aku mau membersihkan kamar ini. Kau mau membantuku?” Berlama-lama di kamar ini hanya akan terus membuatnya sedih dan putus asa, jadi lebih cepat ia pergi lebih baik.

 

Halilintar terlihat ragu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Bersama-sama mereka menyusuri setiap sudut kamar dan membersihkan debu, namun sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak memindahkan benda apa pun dari tempatnya.

 

Gempa sedang membereskan laci meja belajar saat ia menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah _flashdisk_ tergeletak begitu saja seolah memang ingin ditemukan. Secarik kertas kecil yang ditempelkan di atasnya berisi tulisan yang sedikit berantakan “ **Untuk Halilintar dan Gempa** ”.

 

“Halilintar,” panggil Gempa. Ia menahan napas dan memandang _flashdisk_ itu lekat tanpa berani menyentuhnya.

 

“Apa?” Halilintar berhenti dari kegiatannya mengelap pigura foto dan menoleh pada Gempa. Sang adik melambai dan memintanya mendekat.

 

“Lihat ini,” kata Gempa. Ia menunjukkan _flashdisk_ itu pada Halilintar dengan tangan gemetar.

 

Halilintar terperangah. Ia melirik Gempa yang balik menatapnya. “Menurutmu ... itu untuk kita?” tanyanya pelan.

 

“Tentu saja. Ada nama kita di sana,” sahut Gempa.

 

Mereka sama-sama memandang _flashdisk_ itu seolah-olah ia bisa saja meledak sewaktu-waktu.

 

“Haruskah kita melihat isinya?” ucap Gempa ragu.

 

“Entahlah ... Aku tidak yakin ...”

 

 _Flashdisk_ itu bisa saja berisi jawaban tentang semua hal yang ingin mereka ketahui, yang mungkin bisa sedikit mengangkat beban rasa bersalah yang menghimpit dada mereka. Tapi bisa saja isinya justru membuat mereka merasa jauh lebih buruk.

 

Halilintar dan Gempa kembali berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya mencapai kesepakatan tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Gempa mengambil _flashdisk_ itu dengan hati-hati, sementara Halilintar bergegas kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil _laptop_. Ia kembali sesaat kemudian, dan bersama-saa mereka duduk di tempat tidur Taufan. Gempa mencolokkan _flashdisk_ ke _laptop_ Halilintar dengan tangan bergetar. Hanya ada satu _file_ video di dalamnya, maka dengan jantung berdebar, mereka pun membuka _file_ itu untuk melihat sisinya.

 

_“Hai, Hali dan Gempa.”_

 

Wajah Taufan yang muncul di layar dan juga suaranya yang telah lama tak mereka dengar, cukup untuk membuat Halilintar dan Gempa tercekat.

 

“ _Saat kalian melihat ini, aku yakin aku sudah tidak ada bersama kalian. Pasti ini membingungkan bagi kalian berdua. Tiba-tiba saja aku melakukan hal ini tanpa pernah bilang apa-apa. Kalian pasti sedih dan juga kecewa, mungkin bahkan merasa marah dan benci padaku. Yah, setidaknya aku yakin Hali akan marah._ ”

 

Taufan tertawa pelan, yang jelas sekali terasa hambar bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Tawanya menghilang dengan cepat, digantikan oleh ekspresi muram yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan oleh seorang Taufan.

 

“ _Selama ini ... aku menderita. Ada banyak masalah yang terjadi, dan aku tak sanggup lagi mengatasinya ... sekeras apa pun aku berusaha. Aku ingin menceritakannya pada kalian, aku ingin meminta bantuan, tapi aku tak ingin menambah beban kalian. Aku tahu kalian berdua juga punya masalah masing-masing. Karena itu ... kupikir lebih baik aku menyimpannya untukku sendiri saja, dan berusaha —walau tak ada hasil— untuk menyelesaikannya_.”

 

Halilintar dan Gempa tak sadar mereka sama-sama menahan napas selama mendengar pengakuan Taufan. Ternyata benar, selama ini Taufan menderita sendirian. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan untuknya? Tak ada. Mereka bahkan tak tahu ia tengah menderita.

 

“ _Aku ... sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama ... Rasanya akan lebih baik kalau aku menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Tapi aku takut ... aku takut tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian berdua. Semua masalahku sangat berat bagiku, tapi kemungkinan tak akan bisa melihat kalian lagi terasa jauh lebih menyesakkan ..._ ”

 

Taufan mulai menangis, dan Gempa pun gagal dalam usahanya untuk membendung air mata. Kedua tangan Halilintar bergetar hebat, dan ia harus mengepalkannya kuat-kuat untuk mengendalikan diri.

 

“ _Maafkan aku ... karena membuat keputusan egois seerti ini. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua, lebih dari apa pun. Aku tak ingin pergi, tapi aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. Aku mencoba bertahan sebisa mungkin ... tapi ternyata tak bisa ... Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya seperti ini. Maafkan aku ... maafkan aku ... maafkan aku ..._ ”

 

Halilintar ingin menutup laptop itu. Ia ingin melemparnya sejauh mungkin agar tak perlu mendengar atau melihat apa pun lagi. Tapi Halilintar tak kuasa melakukannya. Maka ia hanya duduk di sana, mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir Taufan yang direkamnya untuk mereka.

 

Taufan terlihat menarik napas dalam selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian menyeka air matanya dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

 

“ _Aku minta maaf karena tak pernah memberitahu apa pun. Aku minta maaf karena harus pergi dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini. Mungkin tak akan mudah untuk memaafkanku, tapi kuharap kalian mengerti. Ini sama sekali bukan keputusan mudah untukku_.”

 

Ada jeda cukup lama setelah itu, saat Taufan hanya duduk diam menatap layar, sementara Halilintar dan Gempa balas menatapnya dengan dada disesaki kerinduan. Mereka seolah memang tengah duduk bersama-sama, saling berhadapan, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan. Tak perlu ada kata di antara mereka, tapi pemahaman mengalir begitu saja saat mereka saling bertatapan.

 

Taufan lalu mengambil sebuah gitar dari sisi tempat tidurnya, sebelum kembali berpaling pada layar dan tersenyum.

 

“ _Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian. Sangat, sangat rindu. Walau kalian mungkin akan membenciku seumur hidup, tapi kumohon jangan lupakan aku. Ah, tapi kurasa aku tak berhak membuat permohonan seperti itu, ya?”_ ucap Taufan dengan senyum pahit. Ia memetik gitarnya beberapa kali dengan suara pelan. “ _Aku mencintai kalian, Halilintar, Gempa ... Aku sangat, sangat mencintai kalian ... Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena terpaksa melakukan ini ..._ ”

 

Taufan mulai bernyanyi dengan iringan petikan gitar. Lagu terakhir darinya, untuk kedua saudara kembar yang disayanginya melebihi apa pun.

 

**_“If I die young bury me in satin_**   
_**Lay me down on a bed of roses** _   
_**Sink me in the river at dawn** _   
_**Send me away with the words of a love song** _

  
_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my brothers**_   
_**They'll know I'm safe with you when**_   
_**They stand under my colours, oh and**_   
_**Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no**_   
_**Ain't even grey, but they bury their brother**_

  
_**The sharp knife of a short life,**_   
_**Well, I've had just enough time**_

_**If I die young bury me in satin.**_   
_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_   
_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_   
_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life,**_   
_**Well I've had just enough time**_

_**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom**_   
_**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger**_   
_**I've never known the lovin' of a woman**_   
_**But it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand**_   
_**There's a girl here in town says he'll love me forever**_   
_**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**_

  
_**The sharp knife of a short life,**_   
_**Well I've had just enough time**_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_   
_**What I never did is done**_

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar**_   
_**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**_   
_**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**_   
_**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**_

_**If I die young bury me in satin**_   
_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_   
_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_   
_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

  
_**The ballad of a dove**_   
_**Go with peace and love**_   
_**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**_   
_**Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life,**_   
_**Well I've had just enough time**_

  
_**So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls** **”**_

**- _If I Die Young – The Band Perry_**

 

Halilintar dan Gempa menangis. Menangis karena kehilangan saudara mereka yang berharga. Menangis karena mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya. Menangis karena semua yang kini direnggut dari hidup mereka.

 

Tapi meski mereka menangis seperti apa pun, Taufan tetap tak akan kembali. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Fin

 

 


End file.
